


In flames

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Bilbo hates celebrating his birthday especially in bars, but in the end he agrees to go with his friends to a local bar where he meets a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In flames

He couldn´t help but feel like someone was staring at him. But that was to be expected in a crowded bar filled with drunk chicks and even drunker guys. He let his eyes wander and take in all the people around. All of them dancing and sweating, it was disgusting.

He averted his gaze from the dance floor to his drink and took another sip. Still the first glass since he came here. His friends were gone somewhere, probably making out in a dark corner. Or not. He wouldn´t be surprised if they were doing it right on the dance floor. Why did he even agree to this? He hated this clubs and the people here even more. They were all so reckless and silly and….. fiery. When was the last time he got excited about something? Or got so absorbed in something that he forgot the world around? Whenever it was, it was long time ago.

He lifted his eyes from the glass again and was startled by an intense gaze from a man sitting on the other side of the bar to the left. A very handsome man actually. Broad shoulders hidden under a dark blue shirt, long dark hair and thick beard framing a sharp face. He didn´t realise he was quite obviously checking the man out until he reached the eyes and was met with the intense gaze again. He could see that the man was now checking him out in return. God, that was embarrassing! He should probably leave, there was nothing interesting him. Wasn´t there? He looked at the man again, but his seat was empty and he was gone. Disappointment washed over him. No, he shouldn´t be disappointed. He didn´t come here to flirt or have a quick shag, no matter what his friends believed.  Besides, that man was too good-looking for him. There was something not usual about him, he looked almost majestic. He chuckled at the ridiculous course of his own thoughts.

“Something funny?“ an unfamiliar baritone voice said right next to him. His squeak was lost in the loud music and he was suddenly staring right in the intense blue eyes he was thinking about just a moment ago.

“Ah..yes..no! I mean no…nothing funny.“ The man was watching him. But this time with an amused smirk.  Oh God, why are you doing this to me, he looks even better from closer distance.

“Are you gonna finish this so I can buy you another one?“ the stranger said pointing to his half empty glass.

“What makes you think I want another one?“

“You´ve been drinking this for long enough, don´t you think?“ he replied with the same smirk. It was beginning to be much harder to keep his thoughts in line. Well who could blame him when there was possibly an incarnation of some ancient skandinavian god, who was too sexy for his own good, right in front of him.

“How long have you been watching me?“ His heart was  speeding from the proximity and oh there was the smell. He had no idea what it was, but it smelled delicious. He wanted to move closer and get more of it, find out if it´s just on the shirt or if it is imprinted on the skin as well.

“Long enough to get interested.“

“You know that´s quite creepy, right?“ After this the man laughed. And it was a wonderful sound that Bilbo wanted to hear again and again. Was the music still playing? He couldn´t hear it anymore. Was this man some kind of a sorcerer and bewitched his senses and mind? What a nonsense! But somehow he did and suddenly he became the only thing Bilbo could focus on.

He was giving him that gaze again and Bilbo´s heart was pounding that he was afraid it would be loud enough for everyone to hear.  The man suddenly leaned closer and whispered to his ear.

“I don´t think I´m the only one interested right now. If I´m not wrong, meet me behind the bar.“ He gave him one last look and went to the back door of the bar. Bilbo´s face was heating and he couldn´t believe what just happened. Did he just asked him to…to… No! Whatever the stranger meant, he wouldn´t think about it. Not in the slightest. It was absurd! What did he think huh? That he was some irresistible Don Juan or what? Actually he was pretty irresistible. Who would it hurt anyway? He said he was interested in him. Why would anyone be in the first place he had no idea. But the heated look the man gave him before he left was speaking for itself. But he should at least find his friends and tell them he was leaving, but he couldn´t find them. Ok, that was enough. It was his birthday, he never liked celebrating it, but why shouldn´t he have some fun. And following a handsome stranger out of a bar was definitely fun.

Without a second thought he jumped down from the chair and made his way through the crowd of dancing youths. He stepped outside and made a few steps into the alley looking around. It was quiet, only sirens and the hum of the club music could be heard. There was no one waiting for him. How could he be so stupid and let himself believe such an easy trick? He knew the man only a few minutes, what was he thinking. That he was really interested? Huh..

His flow of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by strong hands turning him around and pushing him against the wall hiding them both in the darkness of the alley. Then there were lips pressing on his, insisting on getting past them. So he wasn´t stood up, his stranger was really waiting for him. His stranger? Yes, his stranger who was now kissing him and he was responding eagerly. The strong big hands found their way around his waist and settled on his backside. The sinful mouth descended as well and was leaving wet traces on his neck. Bilbo was panting, eyes shut and hands clutching at the dark blue shirt. When he felt the hair brush his cheek he couldn´t resist and tangled his fingers in the beautiful mane and tugged. The stranger groaned against his neck and pushed harder against him.

He couldn´t believe this. He! Bilbo of all people was having it off with a complete stranger in a dark corner behind the bar. Unbelievable. Oh but those lips were making it so believable. And the firm body pressing him against the wall even more so. The man moaned when Bilbo tugged at the long hair again and harder. Interesting. Was he a singer? With such voice he could be. But what his lips and tongue were doing to him was too much. He´d never been kissed like that. Taken, claimed until he was pliant as a puppet for the man to do with him as he pleased. And Bilbo would beg him if he didn´t.

A hand found its way in his trousers and gently squeezed his erection. Yep, this really was happening. Then he was free and wasn´t the only one. The same hand took hold of him and brought the two throbbing erections together. There was no way how to explain what he felt when the hand started pumping them together, the other squeezing his bottom.

 Auch. A biter then. Who cares, a small mark will be a pleasant reminder. And then he started licking and biting at his neck again and it was quickly becoming too much for Bilbo to bear. When the man returned his attention to Bilbo´s lips, he was moaning into the other mouth shamelessly, writhing and tugging at the long locks. The world exploded and he was lost to everything around him, but the burning pleasure running through him. His stranger followed him couple moments later moaning into his neck and panting.

They were standing there gathering their breaths none of them moving from the other. What was he supposed to do now? Should he just leave? He didn´t want to. The stranger solved this dilema for him.

“I never asked your name.“

“It´s Bilbo“

“Thorin“

“Pleasure to meet you Thorin.“ He chuckled and kissed Bilbo deeply.

“Pleasure indeed.“ He murmured to his lips.

Before Bilbo could continue with the conversation, Thorin´s phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocked and after checking the display looked at Bilbo again.

“I need to take that.“

“Of course!“

“I will find you again, Bilbo.“ Then he kissed him briefly and was gone. Bilbo smiled to himself and started looking forward to another meeting with his stranger. But it took many years before they saw each other again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn´t sleep and this happened. There will be a second chapter of them meeting again. It might take me a while, I´m busy with RL. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome  
> I don´t own the Hobbit.  
> I´m sorry J.R.R.Tolkien


End file.
